Liar
by Skyleaf12
Summary: Like father like daughter. When Blazestar lies about one of his daughter's death, you will never believe the way it spirals out of proportion. Challenge for Torrentclan.


**Liar**

I froze. "No..." I moaned helplessly. "No!" I threw myself on my sibling, as if the warmth of my pelt could bring her back. Wrapping myself around my sister, I sobbed into Sparrowtuft's normally spiky and erratic fur, which laid unnaturally smooth. My wonderful sister was almost unreconizable, just touching her had already stained my pelt a deep crimson.

My father pulled me away so the medicine cats could prepare their bodies. With the lightest touch, I watched them close her once beautiful eyes, unable to look into the lifeless orbs. I turned into my father's shoulder expecting him to comfort me. Instead he pulled away, eyes hard as flint. Confused and scared I cried harder, curling myself into a ball.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneigh the highrock for a clan meeting!" Raising my head at the familiar call, I watched through bleary eyes. "Sparrowtuft is dead." He announced. "She was to _weak_ fight off the puny dog that attacked her." He sneered. I blinked taken aback. Sparrowtuft was the best fighter in the whole clan!

 _Does he feel this way about me?_ I wondered. Judging my the glances my clanmates were throwing my way, they were wondering the same thing. But Blazestar wasn't finished. "I now realize I have made a grave mistake. Starclan has showed me the way to fix it. It was Starclan who sent the dog." He paused for dramatic effect, "It was Starclan, who killed Sparrowtuft." _No.._ I thought horrified. _It can't be true..._

Outrage grew in the watching cats. "What do we do?" Called out Lichenshade.

"Theirs only one thing we can do. We must purify our clan by killing off the halfclans and kittypets in our mist." He said. He looked at me, hatred distorting his handsome face. "Starting with you!" He snarled. Leaping off the Highrock, he pinned me down. Raking his claws down my belly, he whispered in my ear. "I always knew you were trouble. Your impurity killed your mother when she gave birth!"

Shifting his paws, he slowly shredded my ears, blooded tricking into my eyes. The whole of Caveclan watched in horror, each trying to figure out who was next. Out for blood, he flipped me over. Teeth met my tail, ripping it off with a wet pop. I shrieked in pain. _What did I do to deserve this Starclan?_ Cackling manically, he sliced the tendrons at the back of my leg, unmercifully hobbling me. This time, I was too weak to do anything but cry, the tears mixing with the blood on my pelt.

I felt pressure on my spine. Craning my neck, I could see one large paw sitting in prime position. _I'm really going to die._

"Caveclan, listen to me! Today we celebrate new beginnings!" Blazestar reared up, bring his whole body weight down on my back.

Darkness. At first It feels good, like a drowsy day in the sun. Until the pain catches up with me. Burning pain. Like my pelt was on fire. No, I was swimming. Swimming in a lake of it. There was no water, only more fire. it rose above me, I couldn't see how high it went. Everywhere I looked, red hot flames burned my eyes, blinding me. There was no escape from this endless land of fire. It wasn't my pelt on fire now, it was **Me**. It had become me, me and the pain. All I could do was scream and flounder in the inferno. Then I couldn't swim, my legs had become led. Down, down, sufficating. No air, I breathed in, desprate for one last lungful. All I got was fire. It was inside of me now. Racing up and down. The agony.

Then it was nothing. No more pain. I found that my eyes were closed, but I could still feel the cool nose pressed to my forehead. I sighed, leaning into this cat. A paw prodded me in the ribs. "Wake up lazy bones! Don't you want to see your new home?" Opening my eyes at the familiar voice,I found the lake of flames was truly gone. Sparrowtuft sat next to me. "You okay Rocksplash?" Seeing my expression, she hastily added, "You don't have to talk about it. Everyone's death is different, but all just as painful." She stroked my spine. "Ready now?"

I purred getting up cautiously. "No Blazestar right?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me sympanthically. "Nope!" Grinning misjeviously, she took off running, me right on her spiky tail. We ran through the tall leafy trees a short ways, finally coming to a gigantic clearing full of cats.

"Wow..." I breathed. All six clans mingled here, as there were no boundries in Starclan. Then I remembered Caveclan. "Can I check on the cats back home?"

Flicking her ear, Sparrowtuft led me to the stream. "It it's reflection, we can watch all the cats back home." She explained, tapping the water with her paw. The ripples spread out, forming a picture.

Together we watched in horror as Blazestar killed all his clanmates, eyes alight with a savage glee. The worst part was a part of the clan helped, truly believing that this is what they had to do. We ran down from Starclan imediately, leading our fallen clanmates home. Some could not come with us. Their hearts had darkened. All of Starclan cried together that night, wailing the loss of a clan.

I visited Blazestar the next day, slipping into his dream. He stared at me, eyes wide like a kit. "Rock, Rocksplash?"He choked out.

"Hello father!" I said cheerfully. "Here eat this, a strong leader needs his strength." I slid a leaf piled high with lusious red berries toward him. I watched his eyes light up with greed. When he had stuffed himself full, I padded to his side. "Wouldn't you agree that Deathberries are delicious this time of year?" I meowed silkily.

He frantically started spatting them out. "Its too late, you'll be dead before you wake." I started pacing, ingnoring his thrashing. I just didn't care. "I turned toward his still body. Whispering in his ear, "I'm a liar too you know..."

 **Please review!**


End file.
